


Johnlock drabble

by inkstainedhands



Series: alone together [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedhands/pseuds/inkstainedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a lot of feelings, so I decided to make some semi-depressing johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock drabble

Sherlock misses John sometimes. The feeling was perfectly rational; after all, humans were inherently social creatures. So it made sense that every once in a while, Sherlock missed his friend to such a degree that he broke into the flat at night just to be there among the other articles of John Watson's life. He never moved anything, barely twitched a muscle, just spent those silent hours on the sofa, remembering. He would sit and stare at the half empty cups in the kitchen that had been slowly accumulating on the counter, or at John's laptop; laying untouched beneath a stack of unopened letters. Sherlock's delicate fingers ghosted over the pile, toying with the idea of picking one up. He knew he wouldn't. If John suspected anything, he'd go looking for Sherlock, knowing him and his damnable loyalty. Besides, it was better this way. This way, Sherlock knew that his John was safe, and when the sun cast its first shards of light across the cityscape, the detective rose and walked quietly out of John's flat.


End file.
